


Of broken windows and opened doors

by Olivka_96



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, It's my first time tagging and it shows, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Really Briefly, fall from hight, hurt! Bai Yutong, slight mix of novel and tv show canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivka_96/pseuds/Olivka_96
Summary: Bai Yutong falls out of the window, but he is fine. Zhan Yao disagrees and kisses it better





	Of broken windows and opened doors

Bai Yutong hit the ground with a dull thud back first, wind knocked right out of him upon impact. He let out a stifled wheezing groan and then willed his poor lungs to cooperate on drawing in some much needed air. Well, that sucked, 10/10 would not recommend. The fall was not that great, only second floor, but landing itself was less than stellar. He hit and fell through the roof of an old shed behind their current suspect's house, which became evident when he managed to blink the dust out of his eyes and look upwards at the hole he made. 

 

 _That bastard_ Bai Yutong thought vehemently, collecting his scattered wits once again despite the pounding in his head. They just wanted to talk really. At least for now, Ma Han reported the guy was acting sketchy, probably hiding the bottles with fear toxin, which was used in three of their recent cases, but no definite proof, so he and Zhan Yao went to ask a few questions. Ma Han was waiting for them by the house, and they went inside, led by an unsuspecting housekeeper. Halfway through the exchange it all went to shit. After Zhan Yao probed him a little harder, that nitwit freaked out and attacked them. Flipped the table on them, literally. Bai Yutong managed to push Zhan Yao out of the harm's way and after a quick glance at Ma Han, who ducked swiftly behind a wall on the opposite side of the room, he charged at the suspect to subdue him. What he didn't take into account however, was that despite being an idiot, the guy was also twice his size and built like a bull. Bai Yutong realized that he might have miscalculated, only when they were on the balcony and his lower back hit the banisters, while he ducked from a blow, aiming for his head. The move left him slightly unbalanced and the suspect used this opening to haul him up by the shirt collar and throw him over the railing onto the shed's roof which unfortunately gave way upon impact. And…here he was now. The last thing Bai Yutong heard clearly was Zhan Yao shouting his name. Thinking of the Cat again made his mind suddenly clear.

 

_Shit!_

 

Zhan Yao was still trapped up there with that psycho. He and Ma Han. Bai Yutong needed to get up right now. He tried on impulse, but his muscles protested immediately. Traitors. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving himself a mental encouragement to try again, but instead his mind focused on the sound of footsteps, which were rapidly coming closer in his direction.

 

"Yutong!"

 

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Okay…his Cat was okay. A relief strong enough to make him stagger, if he was standing upright at the moment, washed over him. Maybe now he could rest a bit? The pounding in his head became more persistent and it felt like the ground was moving under him.

 

"Yutong, wake up! Look at me" – Zhan Yao's voice was persistent too, and his fingertips were cool and soft, when Bai Yutong felt their urgent touch on his neck, above the pulse point, and then on his cheeks. Lovely. "I swear, if you are faking it again, you asshole I will…"

 

Zhan Yao probably wanted it to sound threatening, but his voice broke off on that last part and his fingers trembled while brushing at Yutong's right temple. He sounded like he was about to cry, and that just wouldn't do. Bai Yutong willed himself again to open his eyes and after blinking away the haze a couple of times he finally saw Zhan Yao's distraught face, looking back at him. He still looked beautiful. Yutong probably said it out loud, because Zhan Yao's hand stilled, a flash of incredulity passed across his features quickly, and then his jaw tensed, but not before a bit off sound came out. Something between a laugh and a sob. He turned away, trying to hide his expression. And no…that's not what Bai Yutong wanted. 

 

"I can't believe you, Rat…you really…"

 

Zhan Yao started to pull his hands away, probably misunderstanding, and Yutong barely suppressed the urge to whimper, like a small child. _No, please don't go._ He caught Zhan Yao's fingers with his hand and squeezed them slightly, effectively making Zhan Yao to look at him again.

 

"Sorry, Kitten, I just…needed a breather, yeah?"

 

He was not sure what he was asking for really, but his voice sounded slurred even to his own ears. That alarmed look that Bai Yutong hated so much, reappeared on Zhan Yao's face and he cupped Yutong's cheeks with his hands again.

 

"We need to get you to a hospital."

 

Hospitals suck, Yutong decided immediately, and that somehow gave him strength to sit up, Zhan Yao's hands moved from his face to his shoulders at the same time. And, yeah, Yutong's head did not take kindly to the change in position. His throat closed off with a sudden feeling of nausea. He wanted to lie back down just as quickly, but he needed to prove a point.

 

"No need for a hospital, far as I can tell nothing's broken. Just feeling a bit sore and woozy. I'll be okay."

 

Zhan Yao did not look impressed in the slightest. If anything, Bai Yutong's attempts to make light of his condition, made the Cat bristle angry and agitated. Shocking, right?

 

"You are not okay, you stubborn idiot! If anything, I think you hit your dumb head hard enough to get rid of the last remains of common sense!"

 

Okay, dramatic much? Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant experience, but now that he got past the difficulty of opening his eyes, and the initial nausea, he felt better. Not totally okay by any means, but coherent enough to realize that there is still work to be done. It would be a real shame if he got thrown out the window for nothing. Would Zhan Yao understand if Yutong told him that? Probably not, if that dark, determined look in his eyes was anything to go by. But Yutong wouldn't be himself if he didn't try.

 

"Cat. You know we still have a job to do. I am leading the investigation, I can't leave with nothing, unless I am actually incapacitated into unconsciousness."

 

The look of shock and horror on Zhan Yao's face was not the reaction Yutong was aiming for, but he shouldn't be surprised really. It took Zhan Yao a moment to find words, but when he did, they were spoken tentatively, softly, almost like a plea and Yutong hated, how effectively they tugged at his heart strings.

 

"Xiao Bai, you clearly have a concussion at the very least, you fell through the roof, it's a miracle you've opened your eyes at all after that. What if you hit your head at a different angle? Do you realize how easily you could have…"

 

Zhan Yao swallowed the end of it, as if he couldn't even say the words out loud. Damn it. This just wasn't fair. How many times have they argued about one thing or the other? It'd been their second nature by this point. Teasing, taunting, bickering, always trying to one up one another, make their word be the last. Yutong usually gave as good as he got, but when Zhan Yao got like this…open and raw and vulnerable, something in Yutong bent into submission almost instantly. He would be alarmed, if it was someone else, who didn't make his heart feel warm and ten times its actual size. As it was, every fiber of Yutong's being was overrun by the need to protect Zhan Yao's genuine emotions, which he showed so rarely. That instinct was kicking in again now, but even more so, because deep down he knew Zhan Yao was right on this one. Why was Yutong fighting it anyway? To see if Zhan Yao cared about him? He knew already that he did, felt deep down, for sure. Perhaps searching for confirmation if it's just caring, or _caring _. Because they'd been dancing around it for so long, and still, it seemed, each to his own rhythm. So yeah, perhaps Yutong was using this situation now to prod the waters a little bit, but had just realized how incredibly douchey that was. So he gave in, his heart was beating too fast, and his head was buzzing again. He should probably do something about that first. But before he could answer, Ma Han ran to them, agitated.__

____

 

____

"Bai Sir, I've found the toxin. At least a dozen of boxes stashed behind the metal bars. We are going to need some help, to get them out, but they are here."

____

 

____

Bai Yutong blinked at her slowly, processing, and then started to laugh. The suspect literally through the evidence at him, or well, vice versa, how ironic is that?

____

 

____

"Great job Ma Han, get in touch with the rest of our guys and tell them to organize an extraction party. We still need to catch that psycho that threw me here, but all in all…"

____

 

____

"Oh, he is tied up upstairs, so no worries, boss" – Ma Han said and smiled brighter at the sight of Bai Yutong's upturned brows "I tased him pretty good. He'll be out for a couple of hours, just enough time to get him to the station."

____

 

____

Bai Yutong laughed again, pleased. Yep, that's his team.

____

 

____

"Then get on it, good job."

____

 

____

Ma Han gave a quick 'Yessir' and sprinted towards the exit of the shed. Bai Yutong smiled and closed his eyes feeling his head spinning again. He pushed his face into Zhan Yao's shoulder and heaved a big sigh.

____

 

____

"So, I guess I now have no excuses to _not_ go to the hospital ey, Kitten?"

____

 

____

A cool hand closed gently around the nape of his neck and squeezed comfortingly. Yutong felt a smile pressed against his hair.

____

 

____

"Now you get it, you dumb little Mouse" – then after a bit of silence, spoken much softer "Please...For my peace of mind if nothing else."

____

 

____

_Yep,_ Yutong thought shamelessly happy and tired _Total surrender._

____

 

____

"Whatever you want, dear Kitten, whatever you want."

____

 

____

***

____

 

____

A check-up at the hospital just confirmed what Zhan Yao already suspected – a concussion. Minor one, but none the less. They also confirmed what Yutong first thought – no other major damage was done, other than a couple of really nasty bruises. All in all, the doctor called him a really lucky man and prescribed rest, except for actual sleep, until the dizziness passes. Also some ointment for the bruises.

____

 

____

Zhan Yao came into examination room, just as Yutong was finishing buttoning up his shirt. He looked much calmer now, back to his usual self, except for some discreet-but-not-really glances which he threw at Yutong when he thought he wasn't looking. Yeah, it was probably time.

____

 

____

"Are we going to talk about this, Kitten?"

____

 

____

Zhan Yao startled at his tone but tried to cover it up by his signature puzzled upturned brow.

____

 

____

"About what?"

____

 

____

Well, now or never.

____

 

____

"About us. As in where we stand with each other."

____

 

____

Zhan Yao looked at him for a long moment computing, but Yutong saw so it when the meaning of his question actually settled in. He turned his gaze downwards, unable to meet Yutong's eyes, but seeing him move closer. Yutong didn't want to crowd or trap him, but he needed to see the reactions on Zhan Yao's face, the ones that he won't be able to hide. He needed honesty more than anything. When Zhan Yao did not offer any reply, Yutong hooked their hands and fingers together, initiating the contact. He felt Zhan Yao jolt, but not pull away. So Yutong found the courage to continue. Zhan Yao for all his smarts, was not a people person. Yutong had always been more acute in that regard. Not that he couldn't be a dumbass with his feelings too, but out of the two of them, he was kind of an expert on emotions and everything they entailed. Or just good at acting on impulses, but look where that got him. Yutong wouldn't have it any other way. He did however owe it to Zhan Yao – a confession, it was long overdue. Because while those several kisses that Yutong initiated since they started working together again clearly showed his intent, they also must've been very confusing, without some clear words attached to them. Especially for someone like Zhan Yao. And he couldn't begrudge the Cat for being angry at him, or shocked, or for misinterpreting them as plain teasing, because he was the one that did not clarify anything from the start. He really should have known better. So now he had the opportunity to do just that – clarify.

____

 

____

"I love you, Kitten" – he finally let it out, soft, a bit breathless and honestly a little shocked at the amount of relief he felt after saying it out loud for the first time. The rest came easier. Zhan Yao actually snapped his head up at him and the look on his face was…something. Too many emotions to decipher at once, but Yutong had time, and he was not done speaking "I'm _in love_ with you. It didn't happen at once, but…we've been through so much together, and I honestly can't imagine bickering, solving cases or just relaxing at home with anyone else but you. I'd be happy to cook, clean and remind you to go to bed on time, keep you safe and healthy for as long as you'll have me."

____

 

____

Yutong couldn't help, but notice a small smile that tugged at the corners of Zhan Yao's mouth as soon as he heard that and Yutong's heart sang with hope. He let go of Zhan Yao's hand and instead cupped his nape, bringing them closer, forehead to forehead, breath mingling.

____

 

____

"So, tell me Kitten, do you want this too? Do you need me in your life?"

____

 

____

Zhan Yao whispered 'Yes…' right into Yutong's mouth, and then covered it with his own, soft, opened and hot, without hesitation. Yutong's poor rattled brain went blissfully numb for a couple of seconds, before he remembered himself and kissed back. Zhan Yao let out a lovely needy sound, like he couldn't help it, and his fingers tugged loosely at Yutong's hair as if still mindful of his head hurting. Yutong was fine, he was better than fine, honestly. He could've died happy just from that, except not really, because death wouldn't excuse him from this relationship anymore.

____

 

____

They broke apart breathless, lips kissed red and still close together. Zhan Yao regained his composure faster, deliberately taking a deep breath. He then looked at Yutong with serious eyes, and though it was very tempting to kiss him again, it was clear that he had something to say, so Yutong stayed still and ready to listen.

____

 

____

"This whole 'keeping you safe and happy' business goes both ways, you know? Don't ever try to make light of your injuries like that again, just to prove something. I will never stand for that, you hear?"

____

 

____

"Loud and clear. I promise, Kitten" - Yutong couldn't help but smile, and when that uneasy frown disappeared from Zhan Yao's face, he kissed him again.

____

**Author's Note:**

> also here: https://omgoliveoil96.tumblr.com/post/185700379587/of-broken-windows-and-opened-doors


End file.
